The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 3
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Five years following Thanos's victory the world is still struggling to move on after the destruction wrought. As a widow and single mother nowTamu is working hard to make a good life for her child in M'Baku and T'Challa's names. But from the dust and ashes salvation may rise. A way has been found that can reverse the damage that resulted. Soon all may be well...Will it? OC/M'Baku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Tamu and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to variosu readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 3 Prologue **

_Even a little over three weeks since the tragedy dealt to them by Thanos Earth is still trying to recover. Wakanda is no exception to this. _

_After all this time Tamu and Okoye as still struggling massively with the loss and trying to account for everyone in the kingdom who is missing and lost after the battle. _

_In the end the total was so devastating to them that it's too terrible to even say. It makes the pain even more real to them. _

_Tamu goes back and forth between the Capital and Jibari lands so that she can show equal treatment to both territory's and the other native tribes. _

_This wasn't supposed to be the path her life would take._

_After T'Challa granted Tamu and M'Baku permission to marry she believed that all would be well. She'd live with M'Baku in the mountains as his wife with their baby on the way. She'd continue to be Ambassador and work to better Wakanda in however way the monarchy wanted._

_Instead Tamu is the only survivor of her family ruling alone and with a little one inside of her that he or she will end up growing up without a father in their lives. _

_It's unconscionable and has left her extremely reserved, feeling so depressed. _

_Okoye and Tamu are really acted as each other's stable anchors. Truthfully Tamu has no clue what she might've done or what reduced state she very well could've been in until the baby is to be born and brought into this world. _

_Then something occurs that changes all that._

_Towards the end of the third week Steve Rodgers contacts Wakanda discreetly. _

_He tells Tamu and Okoye that they might have a way to bring everyone back. Tamu was in full denial until he explained the situation further and that's when she began to believe him. He inquired if she would like to accompany them on the mission because of her stake in this, but she says she can't because of her pregnancy. _

_Steve Rodgers suggests to them to standby and wait for their call or if everyone was brought back in the next day or two. _

_After Steve Rodgers contacted Wakanda Tamu found it hard not to get her hopes us. Because of this Tamu kept this a secret not wanting anyone to become disappointed should the endeavor by the surviving Avengers fail. Subconsciously Tamu would regularly check every hour on the hour since he spoke to her whenever awake. The anticipation that's pressing onto her is very disconcerting. _

_Just when Tamu fully believes she gets the call that she's been waiting for, but the news received isn't joyous._

_The Avengers have failed. The Infinity Stones have been destroyed by Thanos with no chance to use them again. _

_This is a hell that none of them can escape from. _

_Tamu has to force herself to continue forward and not linger on the past. She is alive and must continue to serve. In memory of all her loved ones that is what she will do. _

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this franchise for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it what I have so far in the final part of this trilogy. **

**What do you think the baby's gender should be, boy or girl? **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**I have other grand news! I'm going to New York Comic Con! Ah! I've been dying to go for years and now I have the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over the next few days I'll be getting my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses. It really is so exciting here. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I'm going to waste a single second of it. So wish me luck, my friend, with the last of Comic Con. ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Tamu and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 3 Chapter 1**

**5 Years Later, Present Day:**

Tamu was having a splendid dream. A repetitive one that has always come back at random intervals in the last five. The war in Wakanda against Thanos never happened. Everyone is back together as a family in peaceful times united.

But like all dreams it has to come to an end leaving Tamu to face reality all over again.

Fortunately for Tamu there is one major thing that keeps her going. A reason to continue living instead of just giving in to depression and death.

Her firstborn son and only child.

Kamau, the quiet warrior.

When Kamau was born the labor was difficult. You see he was determined to be born breech no matter what the healers did to try and change that. The healers tried multiple methods to turn the baby, but each time they tried Kamau would just return back to his original position. So they had no choice. Fortunately beside the dilemma where lay position there weren't any further complications.

Kamau was born healthy, screaming, and a whopping 9 pounds. Tamu wasn't surprised with how big he was. While Tamu herself is more or less on the small side M'Baku and his entire Jabari tribesman are known for their massive size. Without a doubt Kamau will have taken after his father in those aspects of his bloodline later on as he grows older into a man.

Kamau may have come out in a rage at birth, but that quickly dispelled as time went by. Almost instantly his cries had settled and became calm in his mothers embrace. Tamu never let him out of her sight for a moment unless it was for the healers to examine him in regular checkups. She was always there for him. In those occasions when they were alone together Tamu figured out what to name him. Each time he looked at her quietly it would be with wizened and emboldened eyes that reminds Tamu about the warriors of old.

This is why Tamu dubbed him the quiet warrior.

Tamu always kept him close. Doing her utmost best as a single mother to raise her child to the best of her ability. It's not just because of maternal instinct. She has a much higher responsibility.

With the rest of the royal family deceased thanks to Thanos she has ruled Wakanda as Queen all this time. Kamau is the heir apparent. When the time comes he will be crowned King of Wakanda and become the new Black Panther. The heart-shaped herb had been salvaged and regrown two years following the great tragedy, but Tamu never consumed it. In light of everything she didn't believe she had the right so it'll be preserved for the day Kamau takes the throne.

Kamau is a good, strong, energetic, and respectful young lad, but the innocence of someone his age still manages to break through.

Like right now as he is trying to shake her awake.

"Mama, time to get up," whispered Kamau.

Tamu groans rolling over and pulling the pillow further over her head.

Kamau pouts and begins to slide off when Tamu pounces. She snatches her boy in a flash and draws him underneath the covers for an late morning snuggle amidst his giggles as she tickles him.

During their fun a communicator Tamu has on her nightstand goes off.

Sticking her head out with one arm around her son, answering the call, Tamu said "Yes."

And out of the communicator comes an image of Steve Rodgers.

"Tamu," he said.

"Steve," said Tamu, surprised by his appearance.

Waving at Steve Rodgers, Kamau said "Hi."

"Hello, Prince Kamau," said Steve, smiling.

Sitting up, Tamu said "What is it, Steve. You never call unless you it's for a meeting with all the sectors."

Barely able to maintain a calm demeanor, Steve said "Tamu…we may have finally found it."

"Found what," said Tamu, delicately.

"We think we've found a way to reverse it. We think we can bring everyone back," proclaimed Steve Rodgers.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Tamu and Kamau and any alterations in the original storyline plot their shared presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 3 Chapter 2 **

No sooner did Steve finish his message to her that Tamu immediately departs from Wakanda for the Avengers home base in America. Steve couldn't provide the full explanation in the communication with her, but he explained enough to garner her interest and, despite her initial efforts, raising some of her hopes. Evidently in order to keep her sanity about what happened it was essential the past half of a decade that not happen for her people and sons sake.

Okoye was displeased about Tamu's hasty departure as were some of the Jabari. That is until Tamu explained to them the situation. The memory's this arose were painful for some so a handful of those she informed about this dismissed it as false, but others like Okoye agreed that whatever some of the Avengers had in mind is worth it.

Okoye mentioned that in the meeting with Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Nebula, and Rocket in the other sectors mentioned all the other planets out there still trying to recover from what Thanos did to the universe. Lets just say it did catch some attention whether unnecessary or not.

It made Tamu momentarily think that whatever the Avengers have cooked up this time might actually work if you pushed passed the misgivings. So Tamu left leaving Okoye to watch over Wakanda and its people.

Tamu did not leave alone. She brought her son Prince Kamau with her.

During the times she's left Wakanda she's rotated bringing him with her and leaving him for the Dora Milaje to watch over him with the Kingsguard who have turned into the Queensguard.

Tamu was determined to not follow the mistakes of her ancestors. She wanted Kamau to be engrossed into both their lands and the outside world.

Prince Kamau is thrilled with the trip. To him it's a whole lot of fun, adventure, and seeing old acquaintances of his mothers.

Tamu believes she might've set a brand new record with how fast she flew the jet from Wakanda to the Avengers compound.

Kamau really got a kick out of the ride, gleefully shrieking and cheering most of the way. It made her secretly smile with delight, bemusement, and pleasure with how carefree and untainted her boy is with being born after the great cataclysm.

There must've been some sort of proximity alert to their approach upon arrival since there was a small welcome party standing on the grounds in a tightknit group.

Two of them she recognized. Steve Rodgers and Natasha for certain, but the third is a mystery to her.

Upon the introductions that would occur Tamu would learn this is Scott Lang whom, also, goes by Ant Man while in costume.

As soon as the ramp on the jet was lowered Kamau was out like a lightning bolt with Tamu trailing after him at a much slower pace.

Steve, Natasha, and Scott met them in the middle with Steve picking Kamau up in his arms and giving the boy the hug he wanted.

Tamu shook hands with both Steve and Natasha getting right down to business saying they'd better have a good reason to call her all the way out here.

Tamu was told everything.

Once hearing it all Tamu is left dumbfounded with how Scott somehow survived the carnage by sheer chance where it was five years for them it was five hours for him. Even more so that to him in the quantum realm and now wants to harness the particles he got from there in order to go back in time, acquire the Infinity Stones from the past, and then use them to undo what has been done in reverse.

It's a crazy idea that in normal times would be thrown aside immediately as impossible.

Then again it is the Avengers who have won over the impossible before.

Tamu is all for it, but they would need some serious help to get the device required up and running.

Who better to help them than one of the greatest minds on the planet.

Tony Stark.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my general OC's Tamu and Kamau and any alterations to the original storyline plots their presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during this challenging time. **

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 3 Chapter 3**

Following the events of the Snap and the failed attempt to bring everyone back Tony Stark basically withdrew from anything involving the Avengers especially after his daughter Morgan was born. So while his company and all other operations were still in place, running without him, he, Pepper, and Morgan moved way upstate to the country. They settled on a very cozy piece of land situated on a lake in the country.

They're pretty happy there.

But, just like with Tamu, he is about to be drawn right back into the mess.

On the way to the cabin Kamau is bouncing excited in his seat. Tamu tries to get him to relax, but it's useless. He's very eager to see his friend again. Kamau and Morgan are the same age roughly a handful of months apart. They're actually pretty good friends during the times when either Tony did visit Wakanda and brought Morgan with him or when it was the other way around with Tamu doing the same thing. The two enjoyed each other's company a lot.

Which is why Tamu doesn't appreciate what Steve is trying to do here. She's not stupid. She knows what he's up to with bringing her and her son along.

Steve is betting on seeing both Tamu and Kamau together without his father and her husband in their lives will give Tony incentive to help with this.

It has to.

The same time the car pulls up in front of the house Tony is walking up the front steps with Morgan in his arms.

As soon as they exit the vehicle the expression on Tony's face immediately drops becoming unreadable, not giving anything away. He's far from clueless so he knows there's a very serious reason as to why they've come.

Innocent Morgan and Kamau are happily oblivious to all this.

After happily greeting each other the two happily run off and play while the adults are talking. By the time Steve, Scott, Natasha, and Tamu are done explaining the kids are inside enjoying treats from Pepper before lunch.

Tony is silent the whole time, absorbing everything they've been relaying to him. To the other's that's not a good promising sign.

"Now we know what this sounds like," said Scott, releasing a small huff of a chuckle.

"Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible," ventured Steve.

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that," said Tony, handing him a drink.

Accepting it, Steve said "Thank you."

For those who don't understand what he's talking about, Tony said "In layman's terms, it means you're not coming home."

"I did," interjected Scott.

Shaking his head, Tony said "No. You accidentally survived. It's a billion-to-one cosmic fluke. And now you want to pull a…What do you call it?"

Quite proud of it, Scott said "A time heist."

Even Tamu rolls her eyes at how ridiculous it sounds.

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course. Why didn't we think of this before," said Tony, sarcastically. "Oh, because it's laughable. Because it's a pipe dream."

"The stone's are in the past. We could go back, we could get them," said Steve, diffusing the tension.

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everybody back," added Natasha.

"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right," countered Tony.

Highly disagreeing with that gloomy and grim perspective, Steve said "I don't believe we would."

"Got to say it. I sometimes miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise," deduces Tony.

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel," said Scott. "All right? It means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events-."

Holding out a hand, Tony said "I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back to the Future? Is it?"

It certainly sounds ridiculous when Tony says it like that.

"No," said Scott, trying to divert it.

"Good. You had me worried there. 'Cause that would be horseshit. That's not how quantum physics works," said Tony.

Uncharacteristically crestfallen, Natasha said "Tony. We have to take a stand."

"We did stand. And yet, here we are," retorted Tony.

That is undeniable.

Refusing to give up on it, persisting, Scott said "I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back...to bring everyone back and you're telling me that you won't even-."

Ignoring Scott and turning his attention over to Tamu, Tony said "What about you? You've been quiet this whole time. What's your take on this?"

Shoulders slumping forward heavily, conflicted greatly over this, Tamu said "Tony, I get where you're coming from. Like you I have a child to protect and I don't want anything to happen to him, but similar to others I lost a lot of people to the Snap. My brother, sister…my husband. He's been deprived of them since his birth. My son needs them in his life, but most of all his father. If this works and they can all be brought back then I'm all for it. I'm doing this for Kamau not for me."

"That's your opinion, not mine. There's no way I can change it. I can't," said Tony, steadfast.

Saved by the bell the kids came barreling out from the house onto the porch. Kamau crawls onto his mothers lap while Morgan beelines it straight for her daddy.

Snuggling into him after he picks her up, Morgan said "Mommy told me to come and save you."

"Good job. I'm saved," said Tony, picking her up and slowly walking for the door inside. "I wish you were coming here to ask me something else. Anything else. I'm honestly happy to see you guys. By the way the table is set for 8."

Quietly, Steve said "Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you. I really am. But this is a second chance."

"I got my second chance right here, Cap. Can't roll the dice on it," said Tony, tone sincere yet absolutely final. "If you don't talk shop you can stay for lunch."

This was the most awkward lunch any of them had. Not even combined cheerfulness from the children could rectify it. Lunch ends up being short and brief. The visit ends prematurely and them departing without what they came for.

As Tamu is buckling Kamau in they're trying to think of their next game plan, the contingency since Tony won't take part in helping with this. Not that any of them can't understand where he's coming from. Nor can they blame him for it either.

"Well, he's scared," perceived Natasha.

"He's not wrong," admits Steve.

"Yeah, but, I mean, what are we going to do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop," said Scott, incredulous, seriously miffed that Tony shot them down.

Arms crossed, Steve said "No, I want to do it right."

"Well it's going to be almost impossible now. Without his help I don't see how we can succeed," said Tamu.

Already having an idea on who to go to next, Steve said "We're going to need another really big brain."

"Bigger than his," said Scott, eyes wide. "Who the hell would that be?"

Bruce Banner.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Tamu and Kamau and any alterations to the original storyline plot their combined presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and grim days. **

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda 3 Chapter 4 **

With Tony Stark refusing to take part in the plan those searching for an expert with a brain equal to his knew of only one final solution.

Bruce Banner.

Bruce actually isn't nearly as difficult to locate as he previously was when he used to be on the run from the American government.

But the surprise came when they did find him at a diner where he was having an early dinner.

Bruce was in Hulk's form, but the mind occupying it and in full control is fully his, fully clothed and wearing glasses. None of them could remove their eyes from Bruce's new image because of how strange and weird it actually is.

Even more so to a little boy. Once the adults snapped out of it Tamu has to constantly make sure Kamau isn't opening gapping and staring at Bruce like a fish. It's quite a comical sight. Truthfully Tamu battles to keep a straight face during the whole conversation they have. All of it threatening to burst forth. Luckily she manages to keep it together.

To be honest Bruce was, also, skeptical about the idea, but wasn't completely against the notion like Tony was. The two have good intentions, carrying alternate priorities. No, his concerns are whether or not he can really do it correctly since it's not his area of expertise. To be fair no one is. Time travel has never been done before. Fortunately, after a little gentle coaxing by Natasha, he was convinced to go through with trying at the very least.

So the group returns to the Avengers Compound in upstate New York. The facility is already equipped with the materials they need for this. They just hadn't realized it at the time. The one thing missing as the van containing equipment that Scott in the past used while working with is the old team. Without it things would've taken weeks if not months to prepare even with the few Pym Particles Scott snagged before the Snap went down. This saves a lot of time for them. Although considering this is simply in the first stages of testing so they're not really expecting that much. They'll need a far bigger machine than the portal in the van to follow through in the mission.

This is an extremely delicate operation. Every meticulous action and detail must be scrutinized closely. The slightest error may mean victory or another disastrous defeat that no one thinks they can handle a second time in disappointment. There's too much at stake which incredibly so is an understatement.

Since he has the most experience going through the Quantum Realm out of all of them Scott is the chosen test subject to go through the process first. Tamu is observing the test from a safe distance just in case something big goes wrong. She's standing on a catwalk on one of the upper levels with Kamau playing occupied at her feet. In a facility like this Tamu doesn't want to let a little boy his age out of her sight.

With Steve, Bruce, and Natasha standing by Scott jumps right into it…only to return after the time limit seconds later as a little boy a few years older than Kamau. Scott is sent back twice in order to reverse the change, but each time he either comes back as an old man or infant. On the 4th try, Scott is back to normal. Everyone's pleased to see him back safe and sound, whole and in one piece, but these results aren't encouraging besides Bruce's point of view. Turns out instead of going through time it instead messed with Scott's own genetic structure which reverts him to different ages. Something Tony had feared and mentioned to them during their visit to the lake house.

Then something astonishing happens.

Tony Stark arrives to help, stating that he'd figured out a safe and secure solution to time travel. Exactly the reassurance they've been missing all along.

Now things can move forward according to the system in the plan.

Rocket and Nebula are called in from outer space, Rhodey from his regular patrols and work with the military, Natasha retrieving Clint, and Bruce and Rocket collecting an indisposed and much changed Thor. The latter Tamu met with disbelief and disgust once discovering how he let himself go. Still everyone is needing to contribute their set of skills in unique ways.

They're all going to be needed in what's to come with how everything is supposed to go.

While it may seem impossible the hardest part in making the machine and actually testing if it'll work once perfected is the easy part. The real hard part is surmising where and when in time the stones are along with those to arrange into teams in order to get them. It's so beneficial that a majority of Avengers have encountered at least one of the Infinity Stones or realizes where a couple of them can be. Took a lot longer to get this done than the original labor.

Scott, Tony, Steve, and Bruce will be retrieving the Space, Time, and Mind Stones from during the attack on New York City when Thanos first attempts to purify the planet with Loki as the proxy. Rhodey and Nebula will be retrieving the Power Stone before Quill has a chance to steal it. Rocket and Thor are teaming up to acquire the Reality Stone from Jane when she was on Asgard with Thor. Lastly Clint and Natasha are being sent for the Soul Stone.

Tamu is the only one who won't be participating in the time travel. She will be staying behind to make sure everything is functioning properly with the Quantum Tunnel on her end so everyone can make it back. Also, Tamu isn't much of a scientist like Shuri, but she lives in the most technologically advanced place in the world. She can handle this just perfectly fine. Also, understandably, Tamu is scared to death about an accident leaving her trapped either in the Quantum Realm or lost in time. The stress brought onto her already anxious nerves was concerning. A mishap will result in her boy being left without both his parents instead of one. The others refuse to fault her for this including Tony and Scott who have kids of their own.

Speaking of which Pepper picked up Kamau a little bit before this. Kamau would stay at the lakehouse until it was safe to come back.

Hypothetically this may simply take a small handful of minutes where she is, but that doesn't mean those minutes aren't crucial. Every second traveling in space and time counts.

They cannot fail.

**Authors Note:**

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I was in shock and disbelief as soon as I learned of Chadwick's passing. It's so sad for both his family and fans. He was such a good man. **

**At last! At long last! The 100****th**** story is finally created! Ah! I'm so happy and proud with myself. The goal has been reached, but that doesn't mean I'm not opened to continuing to receive other story suggestions in the future. I'll always be open to them. Feel free to let me know what they are and if they click then I'll get right to it. Glad to have and am thankful for all your support. **

**Watching Justice League: Dark Apokolips gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie? **

**Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should be. I really need this figured out because the following chapter after this one will be where her superhero name is chosen for this story. The choices are now down to Tempest and Twilight. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while now and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. Apologies for it taking so long. I've been debating on how to go about it for a while and finally figured it out. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Silent Guardians To Gotham, Hachiko: UA Class 1-A's Mascott, Big Hero 6: Mirai Hamada, Mermaids Walk Among Us, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Sayuri Wren, Fifth Turtle, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, The Emperor's Daughter, Glenstorm's Daughter, Dianca Robbins, Morning Star, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire and Ice, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Silent Guardians To Gotham, Hachiko: UA Class 1-A's Mascot, Mermaids Walk Among Us, Big Hero 6: Mirai Hamada, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire And Ice, Morning Star, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, Fifth Turtle, The Emperor's Daughter, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
